Brotherly love
by lovelose05
Summary: Rukia finds herself pretending to be a guy for the sake of her brother.But while she pretends she met an orange haired guy that will make her task very difficult. This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me.pls r
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly love

Chapter one: the unexpected task…

"_Argh. Why do I have to do this thing?" _rukia thought to herself as she wears a black tuxedo with a tie that is color red.

"_Brother must have been out of his mind." _she murmured as she recalled what her brother asked her to do.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Rukia." Byakuya said maintaining his cool attitude.**_

"_**Yes nii-sama?" rukia uttered while sitting in front of a circular table with her brother.**_

"_**I want you to do something important for me. " he said calmly closing his eyes and giving a soft sigh." I want you to investigate this school" he said pointing at a photo that lay on the table firmly. "But nii-sama you are aware that this is an all boy school right?" rukia protested. "I am totally aware of that rukia. I want you to pretend to be boy and enter this school. I want you to find out how they manage to raise this school , the rules , the facilities and the workers including the students. I have heard that they have done something suspicious during class hours and whatever that is I want you to put a stop on it." he said calmly while opening his eyes. Upon opening his eyes, he saw the shock in his sister's face. **_

"_**But brother there is always Renji around and he can be your spy." she said object his brother's idea. "There are no buts Rukia and besides I've already gave Renji his own task. I want you to use Ryuu as your name." Rukia knew that she can't do anything about it or else if she want to die already.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

"I really hate the idea of pretend in any other matters specially your identity." Rukia mumbled to herself . "And to think that I can do nothing about it. I have no choice." "We always have a choice sweetie; we don't only know when to choose." Rukia almost jumped upon hearing the familiar voice. "You know that it is not a very good idea to surprise someone, right Renji?"Rukia said slightly raising her voice. "Yes, I know that very well. You look handsome my dear." Rukia raised one of her eyebrow and faced the hair was tied at the back that made her look like a boy and her bangs that before sways was now raised on top of her hair. "Well, I think I really am." "We better go now you will be presented as the new heir of the Kuchiki clan as Ryuu" Renji teased her but she only gave an 'hmp' as a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Ryuumate

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that whenever we're eating pizza, I always get the last piece! " Ichigo hollered while slapping one of his friends hand that is supposed to get the last piece of pizza.

"Yeah whatever! I really wonder why I ever became friends with someone like you." Uryuu said .Uryuu is one of Ichigo's so called 'beast friends'. Ichigo knowing he can do nothing just gave an 'humph' as a reply. They've been beast friends ever since high school and maintain it until now but they can never avoid fights like these situations courtesy of Ichigo's attitude.

"Let's get over with these! I have practice okay?" Kaien muttered.

"Yeah your twin here's right!" Renji hollered while surpressing a giggle as soon as he faced Ichigo. "We are not twins pineapple!" Ichigo snapped. Ichigo and Kaien are considered twins in their campus because they really look alike except for the hair and eye color in which Ichigo's is orange and amber while Kaien's is black and aquamarine.

Some of their other friends snickered as they saw the look of Ichigo. "Oy! Strawberry! You have a mole that is color red." Grimmjow joked and immediately Ichigo wiped his face and glared daggers at his beast friends.

"I'm going now. You're ruining my moment with my iPod-" "SHUT UP!" Before Toshiro finish his sentence Ichigo already shut him up. Who would believe that these people are best friends. "Shut up you short .You're just listening to some perverted songs" "Short huh? You mean songs like these : Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say a night, convince her say a day  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
And you tell her baby no way

But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)

She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
Heard the scream geting louder (It wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

I had tried to keep her  
From what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me  
When I told her it wasn't me

Toshiro smirked as he saw the disgusted look on Ichigo's face. "Argh. I'm going now." Uryuu suddenly spoke up and left. "Seriously that guy is gay" Renji said and they all burst out laughing. There's nothing funny there right?

Rukia kept on walking pulling her suitcase until she noticed a guy staring at her clothes with a raised brow. She looked at her body and realized that she is still wearing her black tuxedo. She mentally slapped her head for forgetting to change right away. She continued walking to her new room and give her roommate some chocolate. Giving chocolates to her roommate is a thing she normally do in her former school. When she reached her room she turned the doorknob and entered only to be surprised to see the room in total chaos.

She proceeded into cleaning it without even knowing who she is spending the days with.


	3. Chapter 3

[a/n]yay!i got to update brotherly love... i kinda forget about this story since i'm so focused on reading new fanfics especially the story with rukia harem...well this story is also a rukia harem... ooohhhh... i should have just updated it last friday since that was my birthday and i was planning on updating two chapters that day but i was too busy playing crazy 8 with my friends...anyway here is chapter three of brotherly love and i'm thinking of changing it...

RESPONSE TO reviews (since it's only two ...:(()

AvedlyTres:uhmmm byakuya being interested in the school is to be exposed in the later chapters because the notebook that i used to write the story is lost so i'm coming up another reason because i totally forgot what i wrote there...about how would rukia and ichigo meet , how would i explain this?just read the chapter and you'll find out ...and i chose ryuu as the name because it means dragon spirit and it reminds me of toshirou ...by the way my story is a bit like the problem with dedicating songs because it is also about music but the difference is that i used other types of musical instruments...but please update a problem with dedicating songs... i totally love your story...

well on with the story..

Chapter three: Back to the past

Ichigo entered his room to find out that someone cleaned it went to the bathroom and opened it only to be surprised to see what was inside it.

-

Rukia literally jumped up when someone opened the bathroom door where she was bathing. she turned around to find a guy standing in front of immediately pulled a towel that is hanging in th shower curtain rod."Uhhmm miss...? what are you doing here?" the guy in front of her said."Can i first change my clothes? I'll explain when I'm done" she answered."Okay."with that the guy closed the bathroom door.

After a few minutes, Rukia came out wearing a black loose t-shirt with a print of blue flame and a skull inside it. "I'm sorry miss but this is an all boy school and no girl is allowed to come in I think I've seen you somewhere you happen to be a Kuchiki?"the mysterious guy asked." I'm sorry but if you don't remember me too well, I'll just introduce myself to you.I'm Rukia Kuchiki who happens to pretend as Ryuu Kuchiki.I'm truly sorry mister Ishida for forgetting to introduce myself."rukia explained and went to sit across the couch where Uryuu Ishida is sitting.

" Is that so? Then may I ask why a Kuchiki is pretending to be a man to enter this school knowing that they can manage to enroll in a better school?"  
"Well that thing is a bit personal but there is only one thing that i want you to know." Rukia said slyly.

"And what is that?" Uryuu asked and turned to open the television."That i'm going to be your roomate."she answered shyly with a slight pink tinge in her cheeks. 

"Renji? Do you think I can cope with this type of environment?"Rukia asked all of a sudden . She is with Renji near a river beside their redhaired guy that is currently sitting in a bench,just stared at his childhood friend.

"I think that'a not what you really want to ask. I know that you don't want to enroll here because you know that he is you don,t have to worry I'm always here to cheer you the way your brother called me earlier and told me to got to his office today and I think I'm going . I'll see you later then."Renji made the excuse to avoid this conversation about a certain someone that Rukia can't seem to forget even after already five years.

Before going away he turned to look ay her form . she looked like a kid in that yellow sundress she is is cutrled up hugging her knees and her head resting between sighed and continued on his way. 

Ichigo walked along the river side still thinking about what he saw inside his bathroom room is full of yellow flowers and smells like walking he heard a little sob coming from somewhere near him. He looked around and spotted a kid crying beside the walked there and tapped the shoulder of the crying his surprise it was not a girl but a small woman..

Rukia turned her head to see the guy who is tapping her shoulder. When she looked at his face, her eyes landed on his amber gasped upon noticing who the guy is."Ichigo..." she choked out."R-R-rukia?" Ichigo stuttered

Her eyes started to well up with tears that she thought have gone five years ago."You are alive?" he asked still not breaking the eye contact but she bowed and sobbed uncontrollably.

**FLASHBACK**

_"RUKIA PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN" Ichigo shouted while running across the after a certain midget that he knew now had a broken heart after seeing him kissing another woman which is clearly the other girl's fault._

"NOOO! WHY WOULD I BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU? I ALREADY LET THIS PASS FOR HOW MANY TIMES BUT NOW, I ALREADY LOST THE WILL TO FORGIVE YOU AGAIN."  
Rukia ran arcoss the street until she's on the other side of the road. Ichigo walked till he is on the middle of the road."PLEASE GO AWAY!""BUT-"Ichigo didn't finish his sentence for rukia screamed and pushed him so strong that even him didn't know that she had that strenght.

"_RUKIA?" Ichigo muttered while rubbing a sore spot on his head.a few seconds later, his ear is filled with a siren sound .He looked around to find that blood is checked his body to look for wounds but found looked everywhere to search for the source of the stood up to see a body lying in the middle of he road .He quickly rushed there and looked at the face of the body lying rain started to pour on the two of wanted to scream but can't .His wide eyes is still focused on the dead body in front of him."RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Before Ichigo could utter another word, raindrops started to pour on them just like five years got up and ran as fast as she can while still somehow felt happy to see rukia again but guilt still dominate over it.

While running ,Rukia didn't mind if she even bump many people as long as she is running. After a while she felt fatigue overcome head started aching endless ly all the while hearing a song being played near become louder everytime she took a step forward but she finally lose her footing. But befor finally closing her eyes , she saw black hair and glasses.

But Im still here  
Sometimes I wonder  
Why im still waiting  
Sometimes im shaking  
Thats how you make me.  
Sometimes i question  
why im still here  
Sometimes i think im going crazy

Can you help me out next time?

And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something  
to somebody else.  
And now you wish met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something  
to somebody else.  
Something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else

**END OF CHAPTER...**

A/N IF YOU THOUGHT THAT HER ROOMATE IS ICHIGO WELL YOUR'E WROnG...HAHAHA... I'M CRAZY... BY THE WAY WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE SONG I USED HERE IS SOMETHING BY ESCAPE THE FATE. IT'S A REALLY GOOD THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS IT WASN'T ME BY SHAGGY...please try to listen to it...


End file.
